marchofwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Grunts
Grunts= The Republic respects talent to a large degree, and mostly do not care about social status, background, and even educational levels on exceptional cases (all though being a son of a senator wouldn't hurt). With enough talent, even cripples and the unfit have been able to become artillery commanders. With sufficient will power, the vast majority of the proud enlistees are able to become a part of the Federal Army, taking a slice from the North American pie. The principles of talent above all and the ability of all to succeed have become a foundation of Republic equality, and this remains to be so, even if the racial minorities find it difficult to assimilate into this competitive society. In terms of training GIs, the Drill Sergeants are encouraged to attempt to graduate all candidates of the GIs, and the principle of “nobody being left behind” is universally accepted by the Republic training ideology. Around 90% of all recruits become competent members of the Republic Armed Forces, or even go further in the armored corps or special infantry squads. These men do the Republic proud with their discipline and valor.... Then there are the grunts, the shame of the federal army. They represent the pinnacle of human mediocrity: disrespectful to their superiors, unable to fire their rifles to acceptable standards, too idiotic to understand basic military tactics, and worst of all, do not share the willpower and talent to “take that extra step”. Along with death row prisoners and Asian immigrants (read Order 9022), these misfits make up the Grunts, the official PBIs (poor bloody infantry) and cannon fodders of the Federal Army. Well, to be fair, the Republic still is quite kind to them as they are given M1-Garands, which, as Patton had once said, was the “finest implement of war ever devised.” This remains to be seen with the abundance of fully automatic weaponry in the upcoming war, but it can be guaranteed that the grunts will at least be able to deliver sufficiently lethal payloads onto the enemy, that is, if they manage to hit their targets. |-| Consumables= Second tab content goes here. Replace this with your own content. |-| Skins and Variations= Third tab content goes here. Replace this with your own content. |-| Strategy and Tactics= Like any army in the world, You will be given the cheapest and most under equipped soldier in the world to fight your enemies. These men are automatically added to your arsenal the moment you join and can easily by deployed at only 2 manpower. Usually consisting of a 6 man squad dealing 40-60 damage to infantry. But because these men are cheap, they are weak. Being only decent against other soldiers of similar qualities. and can be easily wiped out in a single burst from a accepted Infantry standard, like the G.I. Their only good qualities is their sight and firing range being greater than the G.I. allowing them to fire at infantry without being fired back. And their mobility being a tad bit faster than a G.I These men are perfect for early game capping in assaults being able to deploy 3 of these men plus a Jeep, Tank, Or helicopter. Late game however, They MUST be deployed in great amounts, at least 6 or more, to challenge heavy hitting infantry or Deny a cap. A fun use of the Grunt is to amass a large number of these men in a choke point and deny your opponent from going through that area. This however doesn't work if your enemies have Flamethrowers or Artillery obviously. Category:Units Category:United Republic Category:Infantry